As long as you with me
by SungRaeYoo
Summary: sakit di malam natal? / dan semua tentang harapan serta permohonan / dihari dimana kasih sayang dan cinta adalah segalanya / i know the summary is so suck - - KRISHO fanfiction special for christmas night


Title : As Long as You with Me

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho, KrisHo Pair,

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fluff

.

.

_**With you**_

_**Ever After**_

.

.

**As Long as You With Me**

**.**

Penyakit mengerikan menurut seorang namja yang punya pekerjaan sebagai direktur muda ini menurutnya adalah flu. Sederhana saja, dengan hanya sebuah virus _influenza_, hidungmu akan tersumbat, susah bernafas, tenggorokan sakit dan perih, lidah yang hanya merasakan rasa hambar dan pahit, kepala yang tiba-tiba terasa berat dan badan yang menjadi kelelahan tanpa sebab. Ayolah, itu mengerikan. Sangat tidak manusiawi mengingat sebuah makhluk biologis dengan tubuh berukuran mikro itu menyerang seseorang yang berbadan cukup besar. Dan paling mengerikan dari sebuah flu, menurut Kris – direktur muda ini – adalah keluarnya cairan dari hidung dan membuat area wajah menjadi merah, lalu batuk berat dan rasa mual disusul tidak bersemangat. Demi Tuhan, Kris bersedia jatuh tergelincir dari tangga daripada terkena flu seminggu penuh.

Seperti sekarang.

Dan yang tengah dia lakukan di cuaca bersalju dimana seharusnya orang-orang bergelung dengan selimut seraya menikmati sejumput _fish and chips_ atau setidaknya secangkir coklat panas dengan _marshmallow_ di dalamnya, yang dilakukan pria jangkung ini malahan duduk di meja kerjanya yang berada di dekat ruang santai, gelas-gelas kopi di sembarang tempat dan banyak yang belum dicuci (selain malas, Kris juga merasa itu terlalu melelahkan), buntalan tisu dimana-mana dan kotak-kotak pizza yang bahkan belum habis isinya. Bukan hanya kotak-kotak makanan cepat saji yang dia pesan dengan jasa _delivery_, namun juga baju-baju, mantel dan kaus kaki yang bergelimpangan dimana-mana, Kris sendiri tidak tahu apakan berkas kantornya akan selamat jika dia terus-terusan bertingkah layaknya orang mabuk begitu. Klien ataupun sekertarisnya yang meneleponnya hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat berlibur natal atau menanyakan kabarpun kadang tidak dia gubris dan malah menjawabnya dengan nada aneh mirip orang tercekik.

"Ha iya iya, aku sedang liburan sekarang, oke, aku tahu, selamat tahun baru juga, ya ya oke."

Dan itu semua bohong.

Mana mungkin liburan?

Yah, kira-kira seperti itu. Diakhiri dengan suara serak dan batuk kering milik pria berwajah cukup tampan ini. Oh, sepertinya lupa kuberitahu, ini tanggal 24 Desember, dimana semua orang sibuk dengan pernak-pernik natal dan hadiah bagi orang-orang yang mereka kasihi. Namun untuk Kris, semua lembar pengesahan dan setumpuk pekerjaannya yang tertunda-tunda sejak beberapa hari sebelum libur natal itu menyiksanya. Dimana dia seharusnya sedang berada di dekat pohon natal, menghiasnya dengan berbagai hiasan, ditemani shortcake buatan kekasihnya sendiri.

Oh tidak, sepertinya semua perhatiannya yang terpusat pada ratusan lembaran kantor itu telah melenyapkan pandangan tentang Suho – kekasihnya – dari dalam otaknya beberapa hari. _That fucking paper work it's so annoyed._

Sampai pada akhirnya, ruangan apartemen gelap (karena jendela dan gordennya selalu tertutup itu) sedikit terang karena Kris menyalakan lampu dapur, mengambil segelas kopi lagi dan mematikan lampunya membuat ruangan yang seharusnya terasa luas itu gelap lagi. Kris memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut sebelum merasakan smartphone miliknya bergetar, telepon masuk.

"Yeobo…seo?"

"_Kris? kau baik-baik saja"_

Kris mengernyitkan dahi sebelum dia sadar siapa yang menelepon.

"Oh, Joonmyun. Aku baik-baik … uhuk…"

Dan sekarang suasana menjadi hening. Saat itu Kris tengah memusatkan pandanga pada grafik perolehan _provit _perusahaannya di laptop miliknya.

"_Yi…"_

"Aku… uhuk… baik… hanya sedikit kelelahan, kau tahu, si Chanyeol bodoh itu mengajakku minum soju lagi.. uhuk.. aha.. uhuk uhuk."

Tampaknya Kris sedikit bodoh untuk urusan berbohong.

"_Chanyeol pergi ke rumah Baekhyun dari tanggal 20 kemarin. Mana mungkin dia minum soju denganmu?"_

Celaka.

"A..haha..uh.. benarkah? Uhuk."

"_Kris, kau kenapa? Tidak enak badan?"_

Oke. Prinsip Kris sebagai seorang gentleman adalah **Mengatakan-Tidak-Untuk-Segala-Sesuatu-Yang-Membuat-Orang-Lain-Repot-Karena-Dirinya**.

"Tidak tidak, mana mungkin, ini natal… aku tidak sakit, hanya sedikit mabuk, kau tahu juga kan, aku akhir-akhir ini minum _wine_ kiriman sepupuku."

Kemudian terdengar desahan panjang dari sebrang telepon, nampaknya Suho terlalu lelah menghadapi tingkah kekasihnya.

"_Aku sudah bilang, jangan minum alkohol banyak-banyak, pasti kau mual."_

Kris tersenyum tipis dari jauh dan menjauhkan tangannya dari mouse laptopnya. Dia memandang bingkai foto di samping tumpukan bukunya (yang untungnya tidak terlempar dan jatuh karena berantakannya) Kris menyadari kekasihnya yang baik hati dan lembut itu pasti menghawatirkannya.

"Mual? Aku bukan dirimu yang sudah mabuk bahkan hanya dengan meminumnya seteguk… ahaha… uhuk uhuk.."

Hening lagi.

"Joon?"

"…"

"Kau masih disana?"

"_Yifan sayang…"_

Kris tertegun sebentar sebelum tertawa ringan yang tidak terdengar, dia memutar-mutarkan ujung penanya pada meja, merasa sedikit geli karena Suho memanggilnya 'sayang'. Kalau tidak merajuk, Suho pasti merindukannya.

"Ya?"

"_Aku tahu kau bohong padaku," _lirih Suho diseberang telepon "_Katakan padaku, kau kenapa? Dari tadi suaramu serak dan batuk terus. Terdengar tidak lancar juga. ini mau natal Kris, aku tidak mau membiarkanmu sakit sendiri disana."_

Sepertinya memang benar, dia punya level bohong yang rendah.

"Mianhe…"

"_Hum?"_

"Aku memang sedikit kurang enak badan. Sedikit. Saja. Tidak serius, mungkin aku akan tidur setelah ini dan minum obat. _Ok, That's All._"

"…"

"…"

"_Aku akan kesana!"_

Dan, _well_, Kris sepertinya tak punya cara lain agar mencegah Suho melihat keadaannya yang memburuk ini.

"_No no no no no no …. Suho, please_, ini bukan masalah besar."

"_Tunggu aku disana, aku akan cepat sampai."_

Tut.

_Oh My.._

Kris menenggelamkan wajah pada tangannya. Dia tidak yakin apa kekasih mungilnya itu akan memasukkannya ke dalam oven atau kulkas untuk membunuhnya. Yang jelas, melihat keadaannya yang terlihat seperti singa kurang makan dan kurang perawatan itu pasti membuat Suho naik darah dan ujung-ujungnya dia akan menangis sambil memarahinya.

Dan, semua itu hanya bisa diredam saat Kris memberikannya sebuah tanda maaf untuk kekasihnya berupa rayu-rayuan dan ciuman manis di dahinya.

_So Cheesy.._

.

.

Ting tong.

Terdengar bel dipencet dan seseorang berpakaian rapi dengan 3 kantung besar di tangannya (setidaknya itu yang Kris lihat dari monitor) Kris membuka pintu dan berusaha terlihat sedikit lebih normal. Meskipun sebenarnya deru nafas hangat dan hidung merahnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk semua ini. Payah.

Suho kala itu mengenakan sweater dengan dalaman kemeja serta mantel panjang warna abu-abu. Celananya panjang dan menggunakan sepatu kets warna merah.

"H..hai"

Dan sebenarnya Kris tidak punya alasan untuk gugup sekarang.

"Astaga, kau seperti gelandangan Kris."

Gelandangan.

Oke.

Istilah bagus untuk menyambut kekasihmu yang baru keluar dari pintu yang bahkan dengan rela menyambutmu sambil tersenyum.

Dan saat Suho buru-buru menyeretnya masuk dan menyalakan lampu, Suho terlonjak dan segera mengangakan mulutnya. Kamar apartemen ini terlihat seperti Tempat Pembuangan Sampah daripada rumah.

"Wu Yifan!"

Suho menyalak. Dia kesal. sangat kesal sepertinya.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya sedikit stress. _Well,_ pekerjaanku menumpuk di hari-hari yang bahkan mendekati _Christmas_ seperti ini. mian."

Suho tidak suka jika kekasihnya seperti ini, apalagi dia menyadari, suhu tubuh Kris terlalu panas untuk manusia normal. Buru-buru didudukkannya Kris di sofa (setelah menyingkirkan semua barang-barang dari atasnya) dan membuka gorden jendela lebar-lebar, menampilkan pemandangan salju yang turun mengguyur Seoul.

"Aku tidak suka saat kau membohongiku, dan apa semua yang terjadi saat ini? Kris kau benar-benar jorok!"

Sekarang jorok.

Oke, Kris menerimanya.

"Aku tahu _baby, sorry_…"

Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya dan meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di atas dahi yang sekarang bersuhu seperti kompor. Mungkin Suho bisa merebus air di atasnya. Dan begitu kasihannya Suho melihat kekasihnya sendiri mengatur nafasnya yang pendek-pendek dengan susah payah, badannya yang terlihat makin kurus dan rambutnya berantakan. Menguap sudah aroma dan aura CEO berwibawa yang tegas dan berjalan tegap kemana-mana itu.

"_My poor little dragon…_"

Kris tersenyum tak bertenaga saat Suho membelai pipi tirusnya, mengusap rambut dan tersenyum kecil. Jemarinya yang kecil dan putih itu tak terasa hanya berdiam di sela-sela rambut keemasan itu. Yang kini jadi berantakan.

"Kau mandi ya Kris, jangan lupa bercukur juga! Lalu ganti baju, aku akan bereskan tempatmu lalu kita bisa merayakan natal bersama."

Kris mengangguk kecil. Diciumnya puncak kepala Suho saat itu sebelum melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa berat ke kamar mandi.

Lalu, hanya sebuah senyuman kecil yang Kris berikan sebelum pintu kamar mandi tertutup.

.

.

Kris terlihat kacau sebelumnya karena tidur terlalu larut dan bangun pagi, terlalu banyak minum kopi dan makan _junk food_ setiap hari. Satu-satunya makanan sehat yang Kris makan hanyalah sebutir apel yang bangkainya Suho temukan di ujung meja kerjanya. Suho merapikan semuanya, membereskan berkas, menyapu mencuci pakaian dan mengelap perabotannya, Suho juga menatap pohon natal di sudut ruangan yang masih polos dengan 2 kotak pernak-pernik yang ada di bawahnya. Masih belum terpasang, menyadari betapa mengerikan dan kasihan kekasihnya yang sudah mendekam di kamar apartemen mungkin hampir 5 harian ini. Dia sendiri merasa sedikit egois karena tidak menyadarinya, fakta bahwa Suho tidak tahu kalau Kris sudah sakit belakangan ini, membuatnya merasa sedikit sedih.

Setelah Suho merapikan penyedot debu dan mengembalikannya ke dalam lemari penyimpanan, langkahnya bergerak menuju kamar Kris, begitu dia membuka pintu berwarna abu-abu gelap itu, dia tersenyum tipis melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di depan cermin, memakai celana panjang dan bersiap memakai kaus lengan panjang dengan warna putih. Rambutnya masih sedikit basah di ujung dan Suho bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya dari pantulan cermin yang tampak lebih segar.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Kris menaikkan alis, menyadari Suho berdiri di belakangnya, mengelus punggung lebarnya yang terbalut kaus berbahan katun.

"Sedikit. Terima kasih sudah membersihkan tempatku."

Tangan mungil itu memutar tubuh besar Kris hingga mereka berdua berhadapan, kemudian dia mendorong pelan tubuh yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu perlahan hingga Kris terduduk di tepian ranjang dengan Suho yang berdiri di depannya, mengambil sebuah krim wajah dan membuka tutupnya.

"Yang aku lihat sekarang ini barulah kekasihku, kau sangat tampan."

Kris terkekeh kecil saat jemari Suho mengoleskan Kris beraroma _mint_ itu ke kedua belah pipinya.

"Dan kau lebih baik saat sudah bercukur! Aku tidak suka rambut-rambut itu di sekitar rahangmu," lagi-lagi, Suho mengusap rahang milik Kris dan mengolesinya dengan krim wajah.

Bibir itu tersenyum kecil saat Suho kini menyisir rambutnya yang masih berantakan, rambut keemasan itu terlihat lebih rapi dan Suho tertawa ringan saat Kris menyandarkan dahinya ke perut kecilnya yang rata.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan sekarang gantian Suho yang menaikkan alisnya, heran.

"Sudah 4 tahun kita menjalin hubungan dan kau masih saja orang yang _cheesy_ kalau ada maunya. Kali ini apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sepertinya Suho sudah hafal dan terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Kris yang suka merayunya disaat dia menginginkan sesuatu.

"Tidak. Aku sedang tidak menginginkan sesuatu."

Tak mau terdengar merajuk, Kris hanya bergumam di perut Suho membuat namja kecil itu merasakan geli untuk beberapa saat.

"Kini aku mengerti mengapa ibumu mengatakan kalau kau itu 'anak mama' padaku beberapa hari yang lalu."

Suho memainkan jarinya di ujung rambut Kris yang ada di tengkuk pemuda itu.

"Aku belum pernah lihat seorang dengan umur 23 tahun sepertimu masih suka manja-manjaan seperti ini."

Kris menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Suho yang tersenyum geli. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya Kris sakit dan Suho yang mengurusnya, namun untuk pertama kali inilah Kris terlihat lebih manja bahkan darinya.

"…."

Bukannya tidak mau membela diri, tapi Kris berfikir tak ada gunanya dia melakukan itu karena otaknya separuh sedang dikuasai flu dan menyebabkan dia tak punya minat untuk itu.

"Lapar? Ayo makan, setelah itu minum obat dan beristirahat."

Kris berdiri dan Suho menyangganya. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju dapur. Saat keluar kamar, Kris terkesima melihat rumah kecilnya itu bersih. Sangat bersih malah. Hilang sudah pakaian kotor dan setumpuk tisu-tisu serta bungkus makanan yang berserakan.

"Aku tahu kekasihku memang keren."

Kris memuji namja mungil itu sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Dan aku tahu kekasihku yang pemalas ini sangat jorok. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa hidup begitu mengerikan dengan semua sampah itu."

Kris mencibir kesal dan mengacak-acak rambut Suho lebih kencang membuat si pria berambut hitam itu merintih kecil dan memukul lengan berotot milik Kris. akhirnya semua itu berakhir dengan teriakan Kris yang kesakitan karena Suho menggigit pergelangannya.

"Astaga. Kau tetap saja!"

Suho tersenyum kecil dan mendaratkan ciuman di pipi tirus Kris sambil tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan namja itu ke dapur untuk memasak makanan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Kris terkekeh, sebelum akhirnya memilih duduk di sofa karena kepalanya yang masih terasa berputar.

.

.

"Sup kimchi, udang rebus, daging dengan kecap dan wijen lalu pudding roti dan teh. Ada yang kurang?"

Kris menggeleng kecil. Semua itu sudah cukup baginya.

"Kau membeli banyak bahan sebelum kesini ya?"

Suho mengambil mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan nasi, memberikannya kepada Kris yang membalasnya dengan ucapan terima kasih.

"Aku pikir kau pasti belum makan karena tidak berselera. Dan aku yakin kau pasti akan marah-marah kalau aku membuatkanmu bubur. Jadinya sup kimchi dan udang rebus serta daging mungkin bisa menghangatkanmu dan membuatmu makan. Kau tampak kurus."

"Terima kasih, kau benar memang, makan _junk food_ dan kopi setiap hari membuatku mual."

Suho mengambilkan air putih dalam gelas dan menyertakan dua bulir pil dengan warna berbeda. Selain bahan makanan, Suho juga sempat mampir ke apotek tadi sebelum ke apartemen Kris.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Masih merasa mual dan pusing?"

Karena Kris sudah tidak bisa berbohong lagi, dia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu makanlah dulu, kenyangkan perutmu setelah itu minum obat ya? wajahmu terlihat makin pucat."

Kris menyumpit sebuah udang rebus dan memasukkannya dalam mulut, dia tersenyum kecil melihat semua makanan yang Suho buat untuknya. Dia jadi ingat, ini suasana natal, semuanya menjadi penuh kasih sayang entah mengapa.

Tak ada yang merasa waktu berjalan cukup cepat, jam sudah menunjuk pukul 8 malam, Kris merasa otaknya sudah lumayan enteng dan dia menyuruh Suho untuk tidak menghawatirkannya dan kembali karena hari mulai gelap. Namun, perkataan Suho mengarah kemana-mana.

"Kau mau ke dokter? Atau perlu ke rumah sakit? Maish sakit? Yifan?"

Suho tak henti-hentinya bertanya saat Kris memakai kaus kaki tebal pemberian kekasihnya untuk menutup telapak kakinya yang serasa beku.

"Suho, sudah… tidak apa-apa."

Tanpa terduga, Suho malah menyalak kesal "Bagaimana tidak apa-apa? Kau sakit! Sangat sakit, mana mungkin aku diam saja dan bertingkah seolah ini baik-baik saja?"

Oh, oke, Suho rupannya sedang mengkhawatirkannya.

Sedikit berlebihan.

"Joon…"

"Tidak, kau pasti akan menyuruhku pulang dan bertingkah seolah kau ini sudah sehat, dan esoknya aku akan melihatmu bergelimpangan kopi dan kotak-kotak pizza lagi."

Kris menggeleng kecil, meyakinkan Suho.

"Ini sudah malam, kau tak seharusnya berpergian, nanti kau ketinggalan bis dan bahaya kalau terjadi sesuatu di jalan. Kau tahu kan, tidak baik berjalan sendirian di cuaca seperti ini."

"_No! I'll stay, with you!"_

Dan _well_, sepertinya bentakan Suho kali ini membuat Kris cukup terkejut.

"Suho, kau nanti akan tertular olehku kalau lama-lama disini, aku tidak mau kau juga ikut-ikutan sakit karena aku."

"_Please…_"

Kris mengedipkan matanya cepat melihat Suho memohon dengan mata berair.

"…_let me stay!"_

Tak kuasa menolaknya, Kris akhirnya mengangguk. Dia merentangkan tangan dan menyambut Suho ke dalam pelukannya.

"Oke."

Suho bersorak dan mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya.

"Kau tahu betul membuatku menyerah. Dasar curang. Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab kalau kau kehilangan kesempatan berpesta natal di rumah Chen hari ini."

"Tidak masalah. Aku lebih suka bersamamu."

"Terima kasih ya…"

Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan Suho mentapanya dengan wajah bulatnya yang berpipi tembab, saat Kris mengusap balahan pipi kenyal itu, Suho berjinjit setinggi yang dia bisa, menempelkan bibir merahnya pada milik Kris yang terasa panas.

"Aku tidak punya niat menyalurkan fluku padamu."

Namja mungil itu tersenyum dan tiba-tiba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Kita rayakan natal bersama ya?"

"Hanya denganmu."

Keduanya mengangguk setuju.

.

.

Kris mengusap hidungnya dengan tisu setelah Suho membantunya memakai sweater abu-abu yang barusan dia ambil dari lemari. Pemanas yang hidup cukup bisa membuat Kris sedikit merasa nyaman selain juga karena pengaruh obat. Mata tajamnya memandang berbagai lampu, pernak-pernik serta pita kelap-kelip digantungkan di pohon natal yang cukup besar itu.

"Kau mau apa? coklat atau teh?"

Kris mengerutkan dahi setelah memasang bintang pada puncak pohon natal, melirik Suho yang ada di dapur dan tengah membuatkan teh.

"Teh mungkin. Aku sedang tidak mau coklat."

2 menit kemudian, Suho datang membawakan secangkir teh _earl grey_ dari dapur, menyuruh Kris untuk segera minum sebelum itu menjadi dingin.

"Wah, pohon ini keren sekali."

Kris bersin beberapa kali sebelum dia tersenyum merasakan hangat saat aliran teh itu masuk melalui mulutnya. Diletakkannya cangkir bening itu dan menarik Suho mendekat.

"Harusnya natalmu menyenangkan. Tapi kau malah terjebak disini denganku. Kau tidak kesal? mengurusiku yang sakit dan kekasihmu yang plin-plan ini?"

Mata elang itu melebar saat Suho mempertemukan kembali bibir keduanya sangat singkat namun Kris bisa mengecap rasa coklat di ciuman itu.

"Hal apapun, asalkan bersamamu, aku tahu itu pasti menyenangkan. Selama kau bersamaku, aku merasakan kebahagiaan dalam hidup. Bukan hanya saat natal, saat-saat bersamamu adalah hal sederhana yang aku sukai."

"Aku hargai itu, terima kasih."

Suasana sedikit hening saat ini, Suho masih nyaman berada di antara kedua kaki Kris dan keduanya duduk di depan pohon natal, dekat dengan balkon yang pintunya berupa kaca hingga keduanya bisa melihat banyak butiran salju yang turun.

"Oh ya Kris…"

"Hm?"

"Kau punya permintaan saat natal? Ayahku selalu memintaku menggantungkan harapan di pohon natal dan berdoa agar itu terkabul. Mungkin santa clause masih berbaik hati mengabulkannya."

Mendengar kata Santa, Kris tertawa.

"Kau masih percaya dongeng aneh tentang pria tua pembawa kado dengan naik rusa itu?"

Suho mengedipkan matanya polos.

"Kita sudah besar. Mana mungkin santa mau mengirimi hadiah pada orang yang sudah mampu membeli hadiah itu sendiri? Kau aneh!"

Bibir merah itu mengerucut kecil, namun dia tidakmenyangkal.

"Kalau begitu, kita tinggal meminta kira-kira hadiah yang tidak bisa kita wujudkan sendiri!"

"Oke oke, boleh juga, kita lihat saja apa santa bisa mengabulkannya untukku."

Suho berdiri menendang kecil kaki panjang Kris sebelum dia mengambil kertas dan spidol untuk menuliskan permintaan yang nantinya akan digantung di pohon dengan tinggi hampir 2 meter itu.

Kris memutar pensilnya sementara dia melirik Suho yang tengah menuliskan harapannya pada selembar kertas berukuran bersegi panjang berwarna merah muda itu.

Setelah berfikir cukup lama, akhirnya Kris dan Suho menemukan apa permintaan mereka. dan Kris lah yang pertama kali menggantungkan kertas harapannya mengundang perhatian Suho.

"Apa yang kau tulis?"

Kris menoleh "Kau tidak melihatnya?"

Dan dahi Suho berkerut melihat tulisan di atas kertas berwarna biru itu.

'**Kim Joon Myun'**

"Huh?"

"Aku yakin santa tidak bisa memberikannya, karena di dunia hanya ada 1 kim Joon Myun dan aku sudah punya itu."

Suho mencibir kecil "Kalau kau sudah punya mengapa kau masih memintanya? Dasar aneh!"

"Kau tidak paham maksudku mengapa aku menuliskannya? Aku menuliskannya karena sebenarnya aku …. ….. hei, apa yang kau tulis?"

'**Bahagia bersama Wu Yifan untuk selamanya'**

"Astaga, kau memang benar-benar maniak padaku."

"Setidaknya untuk kebahagiaan, aku tidak bisa membelinya dimanapun, tapi untuk bersamamu, aku bisa kan?"

Kris tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk sambil mendekap Suho dalam dadanya yang keras.

"Tentu."

"Apa santa mau mengabulkannya?"

Sambil mengangkat wajah lembut Suho, Kris mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada bibir bawah kekasihnya itu dengan perlahan, menguaplah rasa tak nyaman akibat flu milik Kris dan kini berganti dengan rasa sesak karena dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya di depan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kalaupun dia tidak bisa, aku bisa mengabulkannya untukmu."

Suho tersenyum seraya berjengit saat Kris mencium bibir merahnya. Melumatnya lembut sambil mengusap punggung dan tengkuknya. Dan saat kedua bibir itu terlepas untuk sekedar mengambil nafas, Kris berbisik lagi, membuat Suho memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk senang.

"… selama kau bersamaku. Aku bisa mengabulkannya untukmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END?**

**.**

**EXTRA (Mungkin)**

Kris terbangun hampir dini hari dan menyadari tanggal sudah beraganti menjadi tanggal 25 Desember. Oh yeah, ini pagi natal. Dan sepertinya Tuhan berbaik hati padanya karena kepalanya yang semalam terasa berat sekarang menjadi ringan dan hidungnya jadi tidak mampet lagi.

Namun Kris terkejut saat tidak melihat tubuh seseorang di sampingnya.

Seharusnya Suho masih tidur, tepat di sampingnya, tepat di dalam pelukannya seperti waktu mereka berangkat tidur.

Kris turun dari ranjang, melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar dan melihat lampu dapur menyala. mungkin Suho haus dan butuh segelas air untuk tenggorokannya.

"Joon?"

"Ah! Mian, aku membangunkanmu?"

Kris menggeleng kecil, melihat tubuh kekasihnya dari bawah hingga atas.

"Kau ganti pakaian?"

Suho mengangguk singkat, "Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan baju terlalu tebal, jadinya aku ganti baju."

Sebenarnya ada yang sedikit aneh sebelum akhirnya Kris menyadari sesuatu "Itu kausku?"

Wajah putih lembut itu mendadak berubah merah dan menunduk dalam, semburat warna _crimson _menjalar hingga telinganya membuat Kris tidak tahan untuk menggodanya lagi.

"Mian, aku tidak bawa ganti. Jadi aku pinjam punyamu. Kau marah?"

Kris mendekat saat Suho meletakkan cangkir gelasnya ke atas kabin dapur.

"Kau tahu apa yang kuharapkan saat natal kan?"

Suho mengangguk kecil.

"Kau tahu ini tanggal berapa?"

Dan kali ini dahi Suho berkerut untuk berfikir "Sepertinya ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Berarti tanggal 25."

"Aku rasa santa memang sangat baik padaku natal tahun ini."

Tidak mengerti, Suho hanya memutar matanya bingung.

"Dia mengabulkan permintaanku bahkan 5 menit setelah kalender berubah menjadi 25 Desember. Kurasa ada baiknya percaya padanya, dan aku rasa aku akan berharap natal datang setiap hari."

"Mwo?"

Kris balik bertanya, "Kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan?"

"A..aku?"

"Kau mengerti maksudku hm?"

Suho menggeleng kecil, namun setelah itu dia memekik saat Kris menariknya ke dalam ciuman yang panjang. Matan hazelnya mengedip cepat dan menguap sudah semua rasa kantuknya. Suho merasakan manis saat Kris membuka mulutnya, melumat bibir bawahnya. Astaga, Suho yakin Kris pasti sedang mabuk.

_Oh, wait…_

Tapi Suho tidak merasakan aroma alkohol.

Saat ciuman itu terlepas, Suho merona hebat.

"Kau mengerti maksudku? Aku mengingnkamu."

_Well_, rasanya Suho mengerti.

"Aku tidak yakin jika kita memulai pagi natal ini dengan um… yah… bercinta atau apapun itu. Kau tahu kan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan datang besok untuk merayakan natal juga, aku harus membuatkan makanan juga untuk teman-teman kantormu yang mungkin akan berkunjung."

Kris menaikkan alis. Akhirnya malaikat kecilnya ini tahu maksudnya.

"Kau tidak mau?"

Namja mungil itu tidak menjawab dan hanya diam.

"Aku tidak memaksa. Kau tahu kan, aku juga tidak mungkin melakukannya jika kau tidak mau itu terjadi."

"Um well… bukannya tidak mau, aku hanya… gugup."

Bukan tidak mau?

Oke, Wu Yifan, itu berarti kau mendapatkan malaikatmu hari ini.

"Ini bukan yang pertama kali kita lakukan..."

Dan itu memang benar.

"…tidak perlu merasa canggung."

Suho mendongak, berlajan maju dan meletakkan tangannya pada dada bidang Kris, detik berikutnya hanya terdengar sebuah gumaman dari sana.

"Uh..oke."

Yes!

"Tapi… aku tidak mau kita bangun siang dan kau jadi tambah sakit karena kurang tidur, lebih-lebih karena kau masih sakit, aku tidak mau bermain kasar."

Cukup banyak persyaratannya, but It's Ok.

Diciumnya lagi bibir sewarna cherry itu sambil melumatnya dalam-dalam, menimbulkan lenguhan kecil dari sudut bibir terbuka Suho. Oh oh, Kris yakin ini akan jadi menyenangkan.

"Terima kasih, kau kado natal terbaik!"

Suho tersenyum saat Kris menuntunnya ke kamar tempat mereka tidur tadi, bahkan Kris menutup pintu dengan menendangnya dengan kaki kirinya.

Dan saat keduanya jatuh di tempat tidur. Kris bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Apa kau mau kita melarang tamu berkunjung nanti? Aku tidak yakin ini akan seleseai saat matahari terbit."

Suho mendelik lebih-lebih saat lengan Kris mengurungnya, merunduk dan lidah itu menjilat lubang telinganya. Salah satu bagian yang paling Suho tidak suka, karena itu terasa sangat geli dan Suho merasa Kris jadi semakin mesum saat ini.

"YA! _You pervert! Don't do that again_!"

Suho menyalak seperti anak anjing.

Dan kemudian, suara seperti serigala lapar menyambut pendengarannya.

"_You Love this pervert anyway, my love."_

_Oh My God._

Suho yakin dia tidak akan bertahan lama setelah ini.

**.**

**.**

**As Long As You With Me**

**END**

**YES END, REALLY END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh Okay…**

**I left my account for a long time.**

**I am Really SORRY !**

**Rae akan mencoba menulis saat libur natal dan tahun baru ini, dan dulu saat-saat aku tak bisa menulis karena kegiatan di asrama yang sangat menyita perhatian dan pikiran membuatku sedikit kesal.**

**Aku tahu mungkin sangat aneh karena tiba-tiba aku menulis lagi disisi lain orang-orang berfikir aku sudah tenggelan dari ffn.**

**Oh no.**

**Rae akan melanjutkan semuanya, untuk Remember, filenya terhapus bersamaan dengan hilangnya data-data flashdisk karena virus T_T. So well, aku harus menulisnya dari awal chapter 12 lagi.**

**Huft.**

**Oke.**

**Untuk semuanya, maafkan Rae dan juga selamat natal juga tahun baru.**

**Sampai jumpa di cerita berikutnya!**

**Annyeong!**

**.**

**.**

**sungraeyoo**


End file.
